simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 37
De 37ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 14 juli 2016. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.21.32.1020 voor de PC en 1.13.106.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hallo Simfans, Simmers, Simmianen en Simsters, We hebben allerlei leuke nieuwe dingen voor je... De oppas is gearriveerd! Je kunt nu een oppas inschakelen over te telefoon (via de optie 'Een dienst inhuren' in het menu Carrière/Huishouden). De oppas zal voor jouw kinderen zorgen wanneer je daar geen tijd voor hebt... ze zullen met hen spelen, hen dingen leren en ervoor zorgen dat hen niets tekort komt. Een ingehuurde oppas zal maximaal 24 uur blijven, tenzij je hem of haar naar huis stuurt. Ze brengen een uurtarief in rekening, maar voor ouders die een dutje willen doen is het dat wel waard. Nog wat andere nieuwtjes *Je kunt nu de kleur en intensiteit van lampen per ruimte instellen. Behalve de mogelijkheden voor 'deze lamp' en 'alle lampen', kun je de verlichting nu aanpassen via de mogelijkheid 'deze ruimte'. *Als je een outfit wijzigt, krijg je nu een visuele outfitkiezer te zien waarmee je de outfit van jouw Sims uit kunt kiezen. **Klik op de actieve Sim en kies 'Outfits...' en vervolgens 'Outfit wijzigen...'. Hiermee kun je de outfitkiezer openen, waarmee je uit alle beschikbare outfits voor die Sim kunt kiezen, of kunt filteren met behulp van de filtermogelijkheden in de dialoog. **Je hoeft je niet meer af te vragen wat 'alledaags 4' was, want je kunt nu iedere outfit zien die je voor jouw Sims hebt samengesteld. En dan nog wat nog minder belangrijke nieuwtjes *Je kunt nu de spatiebalk gebruiken om te wisselen tussen Sims in 'Creëer-een-Sim'. Algemene problemen *Je kunt nu de impuls 'Een koeienplant voeren' door een koeienplant te voeren. *Opgehangen vissen met een emotionele decoratiewaardering hebben nu de mogelijkheid om de emotionele aura aan en/of uit te schakelen. **En dan nu... een les in grammatica... ***Blijkbaar was dat niet de juiste manier om en/of te gebruiken. Ook al geloof ik dat '/' een vervanging was voor 'of' (en daarom resulteert in de zin 'en of of') is het eigenlijk x of y of allebei (of... En of Of of En en Of). **Dit grammaticale momentje wordt je aangeboden door het internet. Het internet, dat al 30 jaar goed van pas komt. ***Een waarheid als een koe... *We hebben een probleem verholpen met een inventarisvoorwerpen van Sims die 'in voortgang' waren (zoals het muziekboek dat in jouw inventaris zit terwijl je een muziekstuk componeert), waardoor ze naar de mogelijkheid 'dit voorwerp verkopen' versleept konden worden in het inventarispaneel, wat resulteerde in een kapotte inventaris. **Dit soort voorwerpen kunnen niet meer versleept worden en in plaats daarvan zal er een optie verschijnen zodat ze uit de inventaris van je Sims worden gehaald als je erop klikt (als je dat wilt). *Houten beelden zullen vanaf nu wel goed worden weergegeven wanneer ze in de inventaris van je Sims worden geplaatst en ze zullen niet meer als niet-informatieve ster in een zwarte en witte cirkel verschijnen. *Als jouw moeder jou en je broer of zus heeft opgedragen om het glas op tafel te gebruiken... **en jullie allebei tegelijkertijd jus d'orange inschenken, zonder dat jullie dat van elkaar in de gaten hebben... ***dan vraag je je misschien af wat dit te maken heeft met textuurruimte en het probleem dat veroorzaakt werd door cfTop_EP01HoodieShortSleeve en cuShoes_SP07Sneakers. ****Laten we het er maar op houden dat de capuchontrui er niet meer voor zal zorgen dat de hiel van de gympen dezelfde kleur krijgen. *****En je moet altijd voorkomen dat jouw broer of zus sinaasappelsap in jouw glas schenkt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met opgestapelde vloerkleden, waardoor ze de sorteervolgorde op non-actieve kavels (van de buren) niet respecteerden. **Vloerkleden herinneren zich nu de juiste volgorde, hoe je ze ook bekijkt. Tenzij je ze in een spiegel bekijkt, want dan zullen ze in omgekeerde verticale volgorde zijn, maar hetzelfde in de horizontale volgorde. *Als je een dienblad op jouw kavel plaatst, zal het doel 'Een bar bezitten' voor je Sims met het mixoloog-doel niet meer bereikt worden. *Gordijnen zullen nu op de juiste manier verlicht worden, afhankelijk van de plaatsing binnen of buiten, in plaats van aan de hand van de oriëntatie van het raam waarbij ze opgehangen zijn. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor muren doorzichtig werden. **Dit had te maken met het behang dat niet overeen kwam met de zichtbaarheid van de muur, waardoor het gedraaid werd en resulteerde in een onzichtbare muur. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor jongens de kleur van hun ogen niet aan konden passen in 'Creëer-een-Sim'. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor dansschoenen (die op dansniveau 5 ontgrendeld worden) door sommige Sims niet gedragen konden worden. *Kinderen vervullen nu als het goed is de sociale behoefte wanneer ze door een volwassene worden voorgelezen. **Ja, het was kapot en we hebben de status 'was kapot' verholpen, maar toen was die status kapot en nu is dat dus gerepareerd. ***Mocht dit wat verwarrend zijn: er is niets meer kapot. *En nu we het er toch over hebben; we hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor relaties zich niet konden ontwikkelen wanneer met andere Sims op de Slablet werd gechat. **Dat probleem trad ook op doordat iets kapot was en gerepareerd werd en toen weer kapot ging, maar nu weer gerepareerd is. Ik wens jullie allemaal een hele fijne zomer! -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4